A Hero Rises
by Mr. Hardcor3
Summary: Accidents happen, sometimes they lead to some of the wildest adventures and some of the wildest secrets you can have, but what do you do when you discover something more sinister is going on. E/D, J/H, K/B, F/L
1. The Circle

It started like every day does with the "Basement Dumb Assess". Them being in the Circle.

"-it runs on water, man!"

"Hyde, you talk about this car every time we have Circle time." Eric said.

Donna and Jackie came in and Donna sat on Eric's lap while Jackie did the same with Hyde.

"Is Hyde talking about the car that runs on water again?"

The camera pans over to Kelso who is staring at an unopened bag of pretzels before it moves to Fez.

"I think Kelso is dead." He said before the camera moves to Hyde.

"Kelso, man, hello?"

"Huh?"

"And Kelso's back." Eric said.

"I honestly think this has finally melted his brain." Donna said.

The Camera moved back to Jackie and Hyde.

"Steven, I heard this new science center opened up. We have to go." Jackie said.

"Jackie, science isn't really something I... What's the word I'm looking for?"

"Like"

"Enjoy"

"Give a damn about"

"Yes. Jackie, I don't give a damn about science."

"Fermentation is science." Jackie said.

"I'M IN!" Hyde said.

"What about you guys?" Jackie asked.

"Sure." Donna said.

"OK." Eric said.

"I will be there." Fez said.

"Huh?"

"Okay it's settled we're going to the new science center." Jackie said.


	2. Calm Before the Storm

A few hours after Circle time, Hyde and Eric were in the kitchen eating dinner with Kitty and Red.

"So, any plans for the weekend?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, Hyde and I are going with our friends to the new science center that opened." Eric said.

"Oh, I heard about that, maybe you dumbasses can actually learn something." Red said.

"The real question is can Kelso learn anything, besides getting a girl pregnant at a concert." Hyde said. (**A/N- I changed up the years a little bit, somethings are happening at different years before it did in the show, like Kelso getting Brooke pregnant)**

"Ha, Ha! good one!" Red said.

Eric felt a little annoyed at the fact that Hyde has a better relationship with his father than Eric did. Every time he thinks he's getting on better terms with him he goes right back to square one like the hunting trip, one moment he said he'll be alright and the next day he was being called a dumbass.

"Eric!"

Eric was pulled from his thoughts by Red's angry voice.

"Y-yes, sir?"

"I was asking if you would keep Kettle head from destroying anything but you were off in space. You're such a dumbass, why can't you be more like Steven or Laurie. Steven make sure that idiot Kelso doesn't break anything at the science center."

"On it, Red."

Eric just sighed and ate the rest of his dinner before going to his room.

_**The Next Day**_

Jackie came into the basement and walked over to Hyde. They kissed before she sat on his lap and waited for Fez. After a minute Fez and Laurie came in holding hands.

"Fez, why are you holding my sisters' hand?" Eric said.

"For your information Eric, Fez and I have been secretly dating for a few weeks." Laurie said.

"I'm sure Red would love this." Hyde said.

"Mr. Red is not going to find out about this Hyde." Fez said.

"Ok, let's just go." Jackie said.

They all piled up in the Vista Cruiser and drove to the new science center. When they arrived, they got out and went in while Eric locked the car.

"What could go wrong."


	3. The Accident

They all walked around looking at all the interesting developments in science, until Eric and Donna see something being guarded by two SWAT officers with Colt Car-15 Commando's, under a glass dome. The others come over and look at it. It was a simple vile with a light purple liquid in it. Jackie managed to call over a worker and she explained what it was.

"This is something that will be getting destroyed later. It is a rejected serum to help with faster healing for veterans and the physically disabled. However, it is both extremely expensive to make and causes dangerous side effects that have a high chance of death." She said.

"Wow, they were trying to make something to help people and they managed to make something that could be even more dangerous than it's worth." Jackie said.

"Maybe it could grow your dad's hair back Eric." Kelso said.

Both Eric and Laurie hit him for that comment. They were about to go to another part before the sound of gun shots filled the air. Several people with balaclava's and AK's came in. They started to shoot the SWAT officers as they fired back and Donna almost got caught in the fire fight if Eric didn't shove her out of the way. When she landed on the ground she looked back and it felt like time froze. In the air was Eric be forced back by the gun shots in his chest and shoulder. He landed on the glass dome and it shattered sending glass shards into his back. The SWAT officers were wounded and the attackers went to grab the serum until they noticed it was destroyed when Eric landed on it.

"This kid just destroyed the serum." one said with a thick Russian accent.

"Then we'll just destroy him." another said with some accent from central Europe.

The main guy pointed his AK at Eric's head before a bullet went through his head. They all turned and saw Hyde with a 1911 colt from the downed SWAT. Hyde didn't care if he would die or not, no one was going to hurt his brother. They were about to fire at him when the sound of sirens in the distance was heard. They all ran as Hyde shot two more down. He dropped the gun and ran over to Eric, who as surrounded by Fez, Jackie, Donna, and Laurie while Kelso explained what happened to the cops as they ordered the paramedics to get him to a hospital. What they didn't notice was the purple stains on his wounds and shirt. Donna, Hyde and Kelso went with Eric and Fez, Laurie, and Jackie went to tell Red and Kitty. As they made it to the house, they all ran inside. Where Red and Kitty were in the living room waiting for the kids.

"We were so worried; we saw the announcement on TV." Kitty said relieved until she realized "Why are you c-covered in blood and where's the rest of you?"

"E-Eric. H-he pushed Donna out of the way an-" Laurie started before breaking down crying.

Kitty was almost the color of a ghost and her face started to have tears running down it. She pulled her daughter into a hug and they both cried.

"He's in the hospital." Jackie said.

They all went to the car and drove to the hospital, the entire way there was silent except for the sound of sniffles and crying. Even Red had a tear or two roll down his face. When they got there, they waited in the waiting room until the doctor came in and brought them to Eric's room. He laid there in bed, unconscious, with a tube for breath attached to his mouth and stiches clearly evident where the bullets entered.

"The bullets just missed his heart but he's in a comma. I don't know how to say this but...He may never wake up."

He left them there staring at him.

"He's in here because he pushed me out of the way. It should've been me." Donna said before crying more.

"I've never been the best sister to him but I don't want him to die." Laurie said before breaking down crying.

"My Baby!" Kitty said in hysteria.

"Come on Foreman. Don't die on me after I saved your life." Hyde said.

"Please Lord, don't take my son away. I'll do anything just, just don't take him away." Red said more serious than he's ever been.


	4. Waking Up

While Eric was in a comma everyone was worried about him, in the basement Hyde, Donna, Laurie, Kelso, Jackie, and Fez had a Circle. The camera starts on Hyde and Jackie.

"It doesn't feel right doing a circle without Foreman." Hyde Said.

"Why did I suggest we go there. It's my fault." Jackie said.

The camera moved to donna across the table.

"Jackie, there is no way you could've known what would happen." She said. "If anything, it's my fault. He pushed me out of the way, he was hurt because of me."

The Camera moved to Laurie and Kelso sitting on the couch.

"Don't think like that Donna." Kelso said.

"If...When he wakes up, I promise I'll be a better sister to him." Laurie said.

The camera moved to Fez who was eating candy with sadness evident on his face.

**Upstairs**

Red and Kitty were in the living room, Red was reading the paper until he came upon the part about the Science center. He threw the paper down and sighed heavily. Kitty looked at him and tried to lighten up his mood.

"Red, do you think the kids realize that we know they smoke in the basement?"

"I don't care Kitty. Do you think I've been too hard on Eric?"

"You did what you thought needed to be done."

"And now he might never wake up. He probably thinks I hate him."

"Red don't say that"

"Why not its true. I'm an idiot, I might as well go join the dumbasses smoking in the basement."

Kitty got up and looked Red in the eyes as if to say everything will be okay.

"Red, you are never going to be an idiot. You are a brave man and Eric clearly knew that and learned from you."

"How are you keeping it together?"

"Because I have faith that my baby will be alright."

**Three Weeks Later**

Red, Kitty, and Laurie went to see Eric and just stood in his room for a minute. Laurie was the first to move to Eric's bed.

"Eric, please wake up. I know I haven't been the best sister but I promise that I'll do better. Please, wake up."

Kitty was the next to go to him.

"Sweety please wake up. Everyone misses you. Steven, Donna, Michael, Jackie, the kid with the funny accent. We all miss you.

Red was giving silent prayer before he made his way to Eric.

"I know I haven't been Father of the Year to you, Son, but please wake up. I need you to wake up." He said before giving a chuckle. "I can't keep the Dumb assess under control, even Laurie started smoking with them."

"It's called a Circle dad." Laurie chimed in.

"Laurie. Listen Eric I'm not the best at being all emotional but your mother misses you, your sister misses you...I miss you."

They waited a couple minutes before making their way to the door. They were about to grab the door handle when Eric shot up, breathing heavily.

"Eric!" Laurie and Kitty screamed.

"Where am I? What happened?" Eric asked.

Red walked up to Eric and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't ever scare us like that again." he said before hugging Eric.


	5. Returning Home

After staying at the hospital for a few days while doctors ran test, they couldn't figure out why Eric's scar healed at an exponential rate, He was allowed to go home. As he got out of the Vista Cruiser, he was greeted by Donna who instantly pulled him into a kiss. She hugged him and didn't let go for almost two whole minutes. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Eric." Donna said.

"Donna, you don't need to thank me."

"Eric, if it wasn't for you, I might be dead. You saved me."

Eric went inside and was greeted by Hyde.

"Foreman, nice to see you on your feet."

"Nice to see you to, Hyde."

"Man can you talk to Jackie. She thinks it's her fault about you being in a comma."

"Yeah, I'll talk to her. She's in the basement, right?"

At Hyde's nod Eric went into the basement and saw Jackie on the couch. He went stood on the bottom step and looked at her.

"Hey."

Jackie jumped a little and put her hand over her heart.

"Eric, you gave me a heart attack." Jackie said before being quite again.

"So, Hyde said you blame yourself for what happened." He said before sitting on the couch. "Jackie you didn't do anything wrong. You couldn't have known that any of this would happen."

"But it did happen...because of something I recommended we do. I know what you're trying to do, but it won' t work."

She gets up and starts to leave before stopping at the door.

"It's nice to see you, Eric." she said before leaving.

**At Dinner**

Eric, Hyde, Red, Kitty, and Laurie were at the table eating and Eric noticed it was uncomfortably quiet.

"So, anything interesting I need to know?" Eric asked.

Hyde and Laurie looked at each other before Hyde spoke up.

"A few things came to light over the past few weeks. Like the fact that Laurie and Fez are a thing."

"Or the fact that you guys smoke in the basement." Laurie said.

Eric got startled until Hyde calm him down.

"You do it to. Relax, Foreman. We got it taken care of." Hyde said.

"Yep, you dumb asses have to clean the basement after you so called 'Circle'. And we never did discuss you dating that foreign kid." Red said.

"Hey, Dad." Eric said.

"Yeah, Son?"

"Did you ever feel like something is your fault even though you could never have done anything to prevent it?"

"I suppose so, why?"

"It's Jackie isn't it?" Hyde asked.

Eric nodded and Laurie and Hyde look worried that her new friend and his girlfriend is feeling guilty.

"Eric, what needs to happen is you and your friends need to show her that what happened is not her fault. It may take a while but I believe you can do it." Red said with a slight smile.

Eric suddenly felt a headache and held his head.

"Eric, sweetheart, are you okay?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah m-my head just hurts." he said getting up "I just need to lay down."

He started walking away until he started to get dizzy and had to grab the counter to avoid falling. Laurie quickly helped Eric to his room while Hyde, Red, and Kitty looked for the first-aid kit. Laurie helped Eric into his bed and went for the door.

"Thanks, you seem to be a lot nicer lately." Eric said.

"After you went into a comma; I promised that when you woke up, I would be a better sister. I intend to keep that promise." She said.

Shortly after she left Eric slipped into darkness.


	6. Changes

Eric woke up sweating early in the morning. He got up and felt taller and stronger. He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He was shocked as he was at least 6 inches taller and had quite a bit of muscle. He rubbed his eyes trying to see if it was a dream but that didn't change anything. He went back to his room and wondered what happened before he grabbed a jacket and went for a walk. As he was walking, he came upon a group of bullies from school.

"Well, if it isn't Eric Foreman."

"He looks like he wants a beating."

"Well let's give him what he wants."

One throws a punch that Eric dodges easily before rebounding with an uppercut. He caught another's wide right before hitting him with a back elbow. He avoided a hit by falling on his back and doing a kip-up and does a jumping spin kick to the last one. They got up and ran away. Eric looked at his shaking hand and ran home faster than he usually would. He went to his room and locked the door. He sat on his bed and started thinking about what caused him to suddenly be able to move faster, hit harder, and fight like he is a martial artist. That's when he realized what caused this.

"When I pushed Donna out of the way I was pushed back and landed on the serum. When I landed on the glass it cut my back and the serum must've gone into my blood stream, giving me these abilities."

He thought about this the rest of the night and before he knew it, it was morning.

_**A/N: For those that are curious, Eric's abilities are- Enhanced strength, enhanced speed, enhanced agility and reflexes, specialized senses, fast healing and possibly more. Sorry for the short chapter, I'm having a rough day and also want to start working on another story today. **_


	7. Sense

Eric walked down stairs and saw his mom making breakfast. She tried to reach a bowl but was too short to reach. He walked up and grabbed it for her.

"Eric, are you taller?" She asked.

"What? Oh I-it's just a growth spurt." He lied.

She knew he was lying and he knew that she could tell that he was lying. She dismissed it for now and he let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. He heard footsteps coming and could smell the faint scent of smoke and beer. A moment later Hyde walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He heard his father's footsteps come down and soon enters the room and sits at the table.

"Eric?"

He snapped out of his state and looked at his father.

"Are you ok, you just stood there for almost two minutes."

"Yeah, I'm okay." he said.

After breakfast Eric went outside and started to dribble a basketball. He could hear light footsteps in Donna's house and soon after he could smell perfume.

"Hello, Donna."

"How did you know it was me? You didn't even turn around." She said.

"Boyfriend intuition." He lied.

"How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly good."

"A-are you taller?" She asked.

"Just a growth spurt. Want to go one on one in basketball now?"

She smiled and tried to get the ball from him before he moved past her and threw the ball into the hoop. At the end the score was Eric: 23, Donna: 16

"Well that was fun." Eric said.

"How are you not out of energy? That game went on for an hour." Donna asked.

"Just the thought of beating you." He said.

"Oh, if that's the case. Rematch." Donna said.

They were about to have a rematch when Eric was called.

"Maybe next time." He said before kissing her and going inside.


	8. The Idea

A few days later Eric was in the living room watching wrestling. He heard footsteps outside and then Hyde walked in.

"Jackie again?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, she said she's leaving for a few weeks."

"She needs to realize she didn't do anything wrong." Eric said.

"You're more than welcome to try." Hyde said before joining Eric.

A news alert came on talking about a that just got robbed. Both Hyde and Eric looked at each other and sighed.

"Crime is going up. This town is going to hell." Hyde said.

Red and Kitty came in and saw the TV.

"First time in almost 15 years this town has had this much crime." Red said.

"Someone needs to do something about it." Kitty said.

"If only someone could." Red said.

Unknown to anyone Eric was just given an idea, if no one could help then he would make someone to fight against those that prey on the innocent.

_**A/N: Don't you just love having a stressful week then getting sick the next week, I know I do : (**_


	9. Getting Started

Later that night Eric started planning to become Point Place's new vigilante. He gathered what would become his costume. He gathered a black trench coat, black hoodie, black hockey mask, black gloves, black pants, and black shoes. He waited until he was sure everyone was asleep then he snuck out the window. He spent the day tracking down the last known location of the robbers. When he got there, he used his enhanced strength to pry open the door and quietly went inside. He found them counting the money they stole and waited for one of them to walk away from the others. When one did, he snuck up behind them and put him in a choke hold. The others noticed that something was up and went to investigate. Eric grabbed one of them from behind and smashed his head into the concrete floor. He noticed the others grabbed pistols and started firing while he ran for cover. They followed him and surrounded him in a dead end.

"Looks like you're finished kid." One said.

They started firing and Eric dodged all of them and when they ran out of ammo, he started to strike. He back kicked one, caught a fist from another and hit their elbow causing his arm to break. The thug screamed in pain and dropped to the floor before Eric knocked him out. He grabbed one of the thug's guns that jammed in his face and with one quick twist broke the man's wrist. The last guy tried to run before Eric grabbed his shirt collar. He pulled the man close and looked at him face to mask.

"Please, I don't want any trouble."

"Too late." Eric said.

Eric knocked him out and tied them up. He gave an anonymous tip to the cops and left. The next day the TV talked about a mysterious masked man that attacked the robbers. Eric watched the TV with a smile on his face.

"I'm just getting started." He said quietly.

**A/N: I feel alive again so it's time to start writing again. I would like to thank Rachel for the constant reviews that keep me motivated and being the stories number one fan.**


	10. Making an Impact

A few days after the "Mysterious Vigilante" appeared, the gang was in the basement awaiting the final member. Jackie soon came into the basement to say her goodbye's before leaving. They all went to the drive way to get in one last goodbye.

"I'm gonna miss you, Jacks." Hyde said.

"I'll be back before you know it, Steven." She said.

They kiss before Jackie gets into her car and drives away. Hyde put his hands in his pockets and looks at the ground. He goes into the house and hides in his room. Eric goes upstairs and checks his arm from his "night job". Horrible timing because kitty walks in at the same time.

"Eric! What happened to your arm!?" She asked/screamed.

_Flashback:_

Eric was dodging a fist from a would-be rapist when he pulled out a knife. Eric dodged every strike until he managed to lose focus and the thug sliced at his forearm.

_End Flashback:_

"Oh, I just tripped. It's nothing bad." Eric said.

Kitty dismissed it and left. Eric looked at his arm and noted that it is almost healed and should be healed fully within the hour. He lifted his mattress and looked at his suit unable to wait for the drug deal he planned on busting. He lowered the mattress and went downstairs to hear the TV.

"Last night the vigilante struck again, this time with a would-be rapist being stopped. The question is if the vigilante is doing good; with it only being it a few days and the crime rate is already down almost 8% we are able to say he is making a difference." the reporter said.

Kitty and Red were talking about it, when Eric caught their attention.

"Eric, what do you think about the vigilante?" Red asked.

"I think they're trying to make a difference." Eric said "I need to go outside for a minute."


	11. The Call

Eric went outside and saw Donna on the hood of the Vista Cruiser. He got on the hood and laid down with her completely unaware of his presence.

"What ya thinking about?" Eric asked scaring Donna.

"Oh my God, Eric. You scared me." Donna said.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm thinking about the vigilante. I think they're trying to help, but I don't know if they're doing it a safe way."

"It could be worse. They could be killing criminals."

They just laid there for minutes without saying anything. Eric grabbed Donna's hand and kissed it. They walk inside and see Fez and Laurie on the couch.

"Hey Laurie." Eric said.

"Hey Eric." She responded.

"Eric, Laurie and I have been thinking. Why don't you and Donna join Laurie and I on a double date." Fez said.

"Sure Fez. Eric don't you think we should?" Donna said.

"Sure, when are you thinking?" Eric said.

"We were thinking tonight." Laurie said.

"T-tonight?"

"That sounds great." Donna said.

They all left and Eric realized this is going to be the first major problem that he would deal with between his normal life and his vigilante life.

_**Elsewhere:**_

A shadowy figure grabbed a phone and called up a group of drug dealers.

"Yeah boss?" The group leader asked.

"Rumor is the vigilante is trying to stop you."

"That won't happen."

"I know, because you're going to do what I say. I am already working on figuring out the vigilante's true identity. If I'm correct then you will kidnap a person he's close to and he will try to get them back. You will the kill him or I WILL kill you." He said before hanging up.


	12. Kidnapped

Eric was waiting for Laurie, Fez, and Donna at the Vista Cruiser. He couldn't say no to Donna so instead of the drug deal he was going to bust he's going on a double date. It was clear to him that Donna was his kryptonite. He smelt Donna's perfume and smiled. Who knew kryptonite could be so alluring.

"Hello, Donna."

Eric turned around to his girlfriend in a beautiful red dress. She had a frustrated look on her face.

"How do you keep doing that?" She asked.

Eric smiled as Fez and Laurie came out of the house. They went into the car and started to drive. As they drove, they were chatting and Fez pulled out Eric's bag.

"Eric is this your backpack?" Fez asked.

"Y-yes, can you put it back." Eric said.

He didn't want them to go through it because his costume was in it. They made it to this semi-fancy restaurant and ordered food. It was all fun until gunfire filled the air. Everyone got on the ground and the thugs came in guns up ready to fire. They started to fire at a random table and injured a young waitress. They grabbed Donna and put a pistol to her head.

"Now, make sure this message gets to the vigilante. Come to our warehouse by midnight or else, we blow her pretty little redhead brains out. If any cops are called, she won't make it to tomorrow."

They drag her out and tie her hands and feet together. They place a gag in her mouth and tossed her in the back of an unmarked van. Eric ran to see if the waitress is ok and finds her unconscious with more than three gunshot wounds in her legs and torso. Paramedics came and took her to the hospital; they say it will be a coin flip whether she'll make it or not. Eric ran to the car and grabbed his bag. He ran into an alley way and put his costume on, he vowed to get her back. They were going to see the more destructive side the Vigilante didn't know he had.


	13. Rescue

At the warehouse an unconscious Donna was tied to a chair with thugs surrounding her. She started to come to and looked at the main guy.

"What do you want with me?" She asked.

"You? Nothing. As soon as the Vigilante is killed, we'll do the same to you." He said.

"And what makes you think he'll come for me?" She asked.

"Our boss believes that he's a person you're close to." he said, "I, however, don't care about what he thinks. He's truly going mad."

Another one pipes up while Donna prays the vigilante gets here.

"We were going to sell drugs tonight, but one of our enforcers let it slip when the vigilante cornered him. Then the boss man told us to take you and kill the Vigilante."

Donna looked at the floor and the main guy put his hand under her chin. He forces her to look up and smiles at her.

"Don't worry, we don't have to kill you. If you make it worth our while." He said while looking at her chest.

She spit at his face and he wiped it off while growling. He hit her and busted open her lip. He grabbed her throat and started to strangle her.

"Listen here, bitch! we were told not to kill you yet, but the boss never said we couldn't have a little fun."

The men had all kinds weapons from bats to crowbars. The main guy started to repeatedly punch her until on the fourth hit her nose started to leak with a red stream.

**Outside:**

A high number of unconscious bodies are littered throughout the area. The Vigilante walked by and went inside. A small group of thugs ran at him, he knocks one out with one punch, he kicks one into another, and he grabs and breaks the arm of the last one. As they scream in pain, Eric knocks them out. He enters the room and sees an out cold Donna with a bruised and bloody face. Cuts across her arms and black and blue mark's all over her body. Her dress on the other side of the room. The main guy walked in as he was putting his shirt on.

"She's very good in bed, I see why you keep her around." he said, "Oh, where are my manners, the name's James."

He reached out his hand towards the Vigilante. Eric grabbed his neck and planted him against a wall.

"Where is everyone else?" Eric demanded.

"I sent them back to the boss." He said.

"Who is your boss?!" Eric demanded.

"Go to Hell."

He tried to hit Eric but Eric's enhanced speed and reflexes made contact before James' fist. Eric flipped him hard to the ground. Eric got on top of him and punched him non-stop. After almost two minutes Eric heard a groan. He saw Donna start to come to and then looked at James. He saw three missing teeth, a broken nose, broken jaw, two black eyes, and at least a fractured skull. Him seeing the blood coming from his victim snapped him back to his senses. He looked at his black-clad hands and saw his gloves covered in crimson. He backed up and went to check on Donna. She saw his black hockey mask and quickly realized she was safe. He handed her the dress and she quietly takes it. She put it on and thanked him. Eric felt a sharp pain in his side and saw James with a knife. Eric felt the knife get pulled out and he fell to his knee. He saw Donna get grabbed and the knife get put close to her neck. Eric felt rage take over again and his iris's started to glow purple. He ran at James before he could even blink. The knife thrown across the room and Eric's fist colliding with James head. He stumbled a bit before trying to throw a punch at Eric. Eric caught it and smashed his foot against James' leg, breaking it. He then elbowed James' shoulder so hard it dislocated it and the punched his elbow causing it to break. He then flipped him and kneed his head. He looked at the unconscious body and then at Donna who looked absolutely shocked. He assumed it was seeing the Vigilante fight until he saw a black hockey mask laying next to James.

"Eric?"

He heard sirens, grabbed his mask, and ran. Donna was taken to the hospital and the thugs were taken to jail. All the drugs they would've tried to sell were seized. The next day Eric was shirtless in his room looking at his knife wound. That large rage that he felt seemed to help the healing go faster. He heard footsteps and was preparing for the worst. His door opened and he turned to see Donna. She had stitching above her left eye, a black right eye, her left arm in a sling, her nose had a splint on it, and her right arm was covered in medical tape. They just stared at each other in silence for what felt like hours.

**Prison:**

James was in his cell when a cop walked in. He looked at the officer with disgust.

"What the hell do you want, Pig?" James asked.

The cop removed his shirt and large, fresh scars were present on his torso. He pulled out a detonator and looks at James.

"The boss sends his regards." the corrupt cop said.

He pushed the button and an explosion shook the whole building, killing James, the cop, and any criminals and cops that were in the cellblock.

**A/N: a long chapter for being gone for more than a week. Also, because it's now finals week at my college so all my attention is going to be on test's instead of writing for the week. If I'm not back by next week then Happy Holiday's.**


	14. Big News

"So, how bad are your injuries?" Eric asked trying to break the silence.

"Broken nose, broken arm, black eye, more than a few scars on my right arm, fractured ribs, I had temporary blindness in my left eye, and I was well you know." she said.

"Yeah, I wish you didn't have to go through that." he said.

"if it makes you feel better, you are better in bed than he ever will be." she said while smiling.

Eric just looked at her trying to find the words.

"Donna, I hope you know that...At some point I would tell you about my other side."

"I know Eric, that's the kind of person you are. You are a good person."

"I love you, Donna." He said.

Their lips got closer and were mere centimeters apart until-

"Eric, get down here." Red called.

Donna laughed at Eric's annoyed expression and followed Eric downstairs. Downstairs Kitty and Red were hugging and laughing.

"Oh no, they ate Hyde's brownies again." Eric said.

Kitty pulled Eric in the hug and she accidently touched the knife wound causing him to winced in pain. She let go of him and set him down.

"Eric, we have great news." She said.

"what?" he asked.

She showed him a piece of paper and he just stared at it.

"I-is this real?" He said excitedly.

His parents just smiled and he showed it to Donna. Her jaw dropped. She looked at Eric and wrapped her good arm around him. Red looked at Eric and Donna with a knowing smile, they were like him and Kitty at that age.

"Eric we are having a big dinner to celebrate." Kitty said.

As they were talking Red turned the TV on and it caught everyone's attention.

"Less than an hour ago a bomb went off killing twelve convicts and four cops, one of the dead is James Michaels, a criminal brought in last night after being stopped by the vigilante. Whether he was the target or not has yet to be determined but an investigation as to what happened is underway. Hopefully we'll get more information for you soon."

"Even the prison is being attacked. Nowhere is safe." Red said.

Eric brought Donna upstairs and started pacing.

"Eric what's wrong?"

"Someone killed James, His boss told him who I was, what if they're tying up loose ends?"

"If he knows who you are what are you going to do?" Donna asked.

"I don't know."

_**A/N: First Chapter of the new Decade, and I am getting sick. AGAIN! For the third time in two months! Next time people are over for the holiday's I'm staying in my room. So what did everyone get for Christmas, I got WWE2K20 which when the clock struck midnight it got what the WWE community calls the Y2K20 bug. Anyway rant over hope everyone had a good New Year and Christmas, expect more chapters soon.**_


	15. Jackpot

Later that night Hyde, Fez, Kelso, and Laurie arrived for the big news Red and Kitty had. Eric walked down the stairs and saw Donna on the living room couch.

"Hopefully this doesn't end the same way the last dinner did." Donna said.

"One can only hope." Eric said.

At the table everyone was eating a fancy dinner. Kitty and Red get up and pull out the paper.

"As you know, we asked you to come here because Red and I have an announcement." Kitty said.

Red put the paper on the table and everyone looked at it. They couldn't believe it. It was the lottery; the Foreman's are now the richest people in town. Laurie got up with the paper in her hand and looked at her parents.

"I-is this real?" She asked.

Her parents nod and she gets a big smile. The three of them were talking about what to do with the house. Whether to sell it or update it. They went into the other room and left Hyde, Fez, and Donna in the kitchen.

"So, the Foreman's are now the richest people I town." Hyde said.

"It would seem so" Fez said.

"So, Donna, how long until you're better?" Hyde asked.

"At least 8 weeks until I am fully healed." she said.

_**A/N: New York in January you gotta love it. Because of it my brother and I were almost in a car accident. I want to say something about the feedback I received, for one, I appreciate it, and two, I will be getting to the dark side and PTSD that Donna received, I'm just trying to raise the happiness factor a little.**_


	16. After Effect

Donna walked into the Foreman's kitchen and found Kitty looking at her brand new oven with a smile. Donna cleared her throat to get Kitty's attention. She turned around and smiled at Donna.

"Donna, what can I do for you?" Kitty asked.

"Mrs. Foreman, you're a nurse, so you must have seen people that have been in bad accidents, right?"

"Not often but I have had a few. Why?"

"Have they ever shown signs of PTSD?" She asked.

"Donna, did the accident do something?" Kitty asked in her best motherly tone.

"I had this dream last night, the guy that abducted me."

_Donna's Dream:_

Donna was outside on a nice sunny day. She was smiling and happy and heard Eric calling her name. She turned around and the sky turned stormy and Eric was on the ground, blood falling coming out of a large wound on his back. A man wearing Eric's mask (**When Donna is explaining this to Kitty, she just said the Vigilante's mask**) put his foot on Eric's body. He placed a gun against Eric's head and pulled the trigger.

"NNNOOOOO!" Donna started to cry.

The man took off the mask and was revealed to be James. He looked at Donna and pointed the gun at her.

"So long, darling." He said.

He pulled the trigger and that's when Donna woke up breathing heavily and sweating.

_Real Time:_

"Well, that is certainly a bad sign." Kitty said.

"What should I do?" Donna asked.

"Well, what you should do is surround yourself with you feel close to. People that you know will help you through this." Kitty said.

"Thank, Mrs. Foreman. Do you know where Eric is?"

"I believe him and Steven are in the basement."

_**The Basement:**_

As Donna was upstairs talking to Kitty, Eric was downstairs talking to Hyde. Hyde just got a letter from Jackie and could only stare at it after reading. Eric had the TV on and was watching the news.

"We are saddened to inform you that the young waitress injured in the recent attack has passed away. The doctors said they tried everything they could but, in the end, her injuries were too severe."

Eric turned off the TV and looked at Hyde. Eric has never seen this side of Hyde before. He looked truly sad.

"Hyde, are you okay?" Eric asked.

"It's Jackie, I miss her, man." Hyde said.

He got up and went into his room. Eric heard the door open and Donna came down. He just looked at Hyde's room.

_Meanwhile:_

A doctor covered the corpse of the young waitress and walked to a phone. He looked around to make sure he was alone. The phone was picked up and they started talking.

"Test #7 was a failure, however her body stayed alive for two days before the serum killed her." The doctor said.

"We're getting closer, but we must hurry. We're running out of time. All of the papers for the serum were destroyed, if we don't get this soon everything I've worked on will be for nothing!" The man said.

"If I may, why is this so important to you?" The doctor asked.

"Do you have any kids, Doctor?" The man asked.

"My wife is seven months pregnant." He said.

"When you become a father, you will understand that you're willing to do anything to protect your child." The man said.

_**A/N: So, looks like the Doctor is the one that caused the waitress to die, doing Human testing on patient's in comas. Some people are probably wondering about Jackie, in this world she has really only been gone for about a week, but will be coming back soon. I can't say much but something has to happen to a certain Zen master first. Also, anyone wondering about the Foreman's new tax bracket their net worth is around (In today's money) 20 million.**_


	17. Name

It was night in an alleyway. A fallen thug was thrown against the chain link that blocked the two exits. He scrambled to get up but his shirt collar was grabbed by the vigilante and pushed against the fence.

"Listen buddy, I want answers that you have. Got it!" The vigilante demanded.

"S-sure! I-I'll tell you w-whatever you want!" He stuttered out.

"Who is your boss?"

The thug stayed quiet and the vigilante punched his jaw.

"I believe I asked you a question."

He raised his hand and punched the fence, right next to the thug's head.

"W-we're told to call him Intellect. Because of his ability to think ahead and plan for almost anything."

"Thanks."

The vigilante walked backwards and looked at the thug's wrist. The thug looked down and saw his hands tied to the fence.

"How! How did you do that?!"

"He's not the only one that can think ahead."

The vigilante headbutted him and knocked him out. He went to a ladder attached to the building and climbed up. At least finally got a name.

_**A/N: Sorry for being gone for so long, I'm trying to get back into the swing of college. But on the bright side, this is one of three chapters coming out this week.**_


	18. Helping a Friend

It's been three weeks since he got a name but that has been it. Eric was shirtless doing push-ups in his room when the door opened. He looked up and saw Donna, some of her injuries have been healing. Her stitching has healed, her neck brace is gone and she started to look happy again. He got up and put his shirt on as Donna watched (and wishing this didn't have to end) in joy.

"My boyfriend is ripped, how lucky am I?" She asked.

"Very." Eric replied.

"Any new information on Intellect?"

"No. It's been three weeks and the most I've seen is the occasional crack addict."

"Eric, I'm worried about Hyde. He really leaves his room; He doesn't talk to anyone."

"Well that just sounds like Hyde."

"He hasn't done a Circle in almost a month." Donna said firmly.

"Now that's a problem."

They went to the basement and found it empty, Eric went to Hyde's door and opened it. He found Hyde lying in bed just sulking.

"Come on Hyde, it's time to get up." Eric said.

"Go to hell." He said with a depressed tone.

"Come on, Hyde. I know what will cheer you up. Let's go to and under age bar." Eric said.

Hyde begrudgingly got up and agreed to go with them, Donna kissed Eric on the cheek.

"Looks like the vigilante can work his mask off as well as on." She whispered to him.

They all got in the Vista Cruiser and drove away.

_**Meanwhile:**_

"So, the tracking device is secured?" Intellect said over the phone.

"Yes, sir. They seem to be going to some bar. Shall we go after them now?" A man asked.

"Trail them, but do not engage until I give the signal." He said.


	19. A Night Out

Donna, Hyde, and Eric made it to the bar and got three beers. Hyde sat quietly, beer in hand, looking sad. Eric noticed and put his hand on Hyde's shoulder.

"Hyde, I know you're sad about Jackie, but she promised you that she'd be back." He said.

"I know man, but it doesn't make it better." he said.

"Hyde, listen. You haven't left your room in almost a month, you don't do circles anymore, and you haven't beaten up Kelso in a long time." Donna said.

"What are you guys trying to do?" Hyde said a little aggravated.

"We're trying to help you." Donna said.

"Well stop. I don't need anyone's help."

Hyde got up and went out the door. Eric and Donna followed him to the street.

"Hyde!" Eric said.

Hyde turned around and tried to hit Eric. Eric having enhanced speed avoided it and Hyde fell to the ground. Eric pulled Hyde up and planted him against a building.

"Hyde, this is not who you are! You are a smoking, drinking, Zen master! Most importantly you're my best friend! I don't know where he went but I want him back!" Eric said.

Hyde looked surprised at Eric's outburst; he never knew his friend had this anger in him. Donna put her hand an Eric's arm. He looked at her and let go of Hyde.

_**Meanwhile:**_

A sniper was set up in an abandon building down the street from the bar. He pulled out his radio and tuned it to a certain frequency.

"I'm set up, just waiting on the signal." He said.

In a van parked outside the bar a group of thugs were loading ammo into their Ak's. One man pulled out his radio and replied in a thick German accent.

"Do you see the target?"

"They are in my sights right now."

"Okay, remember you incapacitate them and we will recover them."

"Targets are in prime position. Waiting on signal."

"Arizona."

Back outside the bar Eric is helping Hyde up when he saw a flash of light and the sound of a gun went off. Eric moved out of the way but the bullet grazed his leg. A stream of blood fell on the ground and Eric limped down the alley as Hyde and Donna ran out of the sniper's line of sight. The van drove up and blocked the entrance way. The thug's got out and surrounded them. The thugs pointed their guns at them. They all heard the sound of sirens and the thugs turned around. Cops started to flood into the alley and Eric, Donna, and Hyde duck behind a dumpster. A gun fight soon broke out. Most the thugs were down before the leader grabbed Hyde. The cops held their fire as the leader pointed the gun at the cops. Eric looked around and found an old, rusted knife that someone threw out. He grabbed it and threw it at the thug. It hit his hand and he dropped the gun. Hyde elbowed his head and he released him. Hyde dove away from him as the cops surrounded the thug. The thugs that were alive were put in cuffs and taken to jail. Eric helped Hyde up and they went home.

_**Later:**_

"They failed, Sir." The doctor said over the phone.

"They shall be punished." He pushed a button, "I've made sure of it."

"How shall we proceed, they failed to get the vigilante's blood. We can't remake it without the base."

"We will figure it out, Doctor." He pulled out a picture, "She depends on it."

_**Prison:**_

Doctors and police ran into different cells, removing the dead bodies of the thugs.

"We don't know what happened, we brought them in for attempted homicide on three kids and about two hours later they were having seizures and had foam coming out of their mouths. Now they all died." One cop said to a doctor.

"I don't know what could have caused this but my staff and I will do our best to find out." a doctor said.


	20. Return

It has been three weeks since Hyde, Donna, and Eric were in the shootout. Kitty threatened to ground Eric and Hyde if they didn't stay out of trouble. Donna was with Eric on the couch watching T.V when Fez and Laurie walked in.

"Has anyone seen Hyde?" Fez asked.

"Nope, why?" Donna said.

"I was wondering if he wanted to go to the Hub." Fez said.

Hyde came out of his room and sat in his normal chair. They were all sitting in the basement when the door opened and Jackie came in.

"Jackie?!" Hyde said.

"Steven!" Jackie said.

They hugged each other and kissed.

"I heard about you being in danger. I had to make sure you were safe." She said.

"Are you back, for good?"

"Yes, Steven and I won't leave you again." She said.

Hyde and Jackie went into Hyde's room and no one saw them the rest of the day. Later that night Donna was sitting on Eric's bed and watched as he put his outfit on.

"Be careful out there, okay?" Donna said.

"Aren't I always?"

They kissed and Eric snuck out his window, He was on a rooftop looking out at the town when he heard something behind him. He looked behind him and saw a muscular man with a skull mask and axe. The man tried to hit Eric with the axe but he moved out of the way. Eric ran at him and back kicked him. He stumbled backwards before he hit Eric with the broad side of the axe. Eric held his head as his double vision returned to normal. He saw the guy bring the axe down before Eric rolled out of the way and kip-upped. He avoided an axe swing and kicked the guys hand. The axe dropped from his hand and Eric grabbed it and broke it. He held the handle and hit the man in the head multiple times. The man fell and Eric grabbed him. Eric held him over the roof edge by his shirt collar.

"Who is your boss?" Eric demanded

"Я никогда не скажу вам."

Eric punched him until he was out cold and left him for the cops.

"Why can't people crime bosses ever use people from the states?"

Eric ran back to his house and into his room. He took off his mask as the lights come on and he looks at the door.

"Hyde?"

**Elsewhere:**

"He failed." Intellect said.

"He however won't be able to tell anyone our plan because his heart meter says that he died. He swallowed the cyanide capsule." the doctor said.

"We are running out of time, Doctor!" he screamed. "I'll get his blood myself."

Intellect snapped his fingers and a group of men came by and gave him a suit of armor. He put it on and finished by putting on a metal mask.

"I will get his blood."


	21. Found Out

"Hyde, this isn't what it looks like."

"Really, Foreman? Because it looks like you're the vigilante."

"Hyde-"

"Foreman, relax. I've known you were the vigilante for a few weeks."

'Y-you have?"

"Foreman, ever since the shooting I've had suspicions about you. The aggression you have, the aim with the knife, this just confirmed my suspicion."

Eric looked at Hyde while removing his trench coat.

"You can't tell anyone about this Hyde."

"Don't worry, I won't tell."

Eric let out a sigh he didn't let know he was holding. Just then Donna came in. She looked at them and opened her mouth to say something but nothing could come out. Eric quickly calmed her nerves.

"It's okay, Donna, he knows."

"Well, we can talk about this later. Eric, I need to talk to you." Donna said.

Hyde left and Donna looked at Eric.

"Eric, I saw on the news. I had to make sure you were okay."

"Donna, I'm fine. I've fought worse people than him."

Donna just hugged him. Eric could almost hear her heart beating, and it was pretty fast.

"Donna, are you okay?"

"I had a nightmare. Y-you died."

_***Nightmare***_

Donna was on the ground, naked, bleeding, and bruised. She laid on the cold cement ground, shivering as she wanted it to end. She heard the door open and saw a masked man drag Eric's lifeless body in and dropped him in front of her. The man looked at Donna and shot her in the stomach. She screamed in pain as Eric summoned whatever strength he had left and punched the guy. They fought over the gun and Eric grabbed it. When he took the gun out of the man's hand a knife was impaled in his chest with an almost foot long knife. He dropped to his knees and the man pulled out another, shorter knife and slowly slit Eric's throat.

_***Real Life***_

"Donna...I'm sorry you had to deal with that. If it will make you better you can sleep with me tonight."

"Thank you, Eric."

They kissed and slowly moved to the bed. It escalated quickly as Donna removed Eric's hoodie and he removed her shirt. _**(I'm not changing the rating to M, so you can probably guess where this goes)**_


	22. Pre-War

Eric, Fez, Jackie, Donna, Kelso, Hyde, and Laurie were down in the basement watching T.V. Eric made it clear that nothing in the basement should be remodeled or changed when his parents remodeled the house. He did however let them get a new T.V for the basement and the gang has taken full advantage of it. They even got this new thing called a VCR; they don't entirely know what it does but they have one. Right now, they were watching a wrestling match between Rocky Johnson and Jerry Lawler.

"Come on, Johnson!" Eric screamed.

Everyone was focusing on it. Rocky Johnson goes for his finisher, the "Rocky Johnson Shuffle" when the news came on.

"Come on!" Hyde screamed.

"He was about to win." Laurie complained.

"We are getting word that an all-out assault against the police station. It is unknown who is leading the assault at the moment-"

The reporter gets cut off as bullets started to fly near the news crew. The camera was dropped and staticky. Through the bullets and static you could hear the reporter.

"Get in the van!"

More bullets fly and the reporter is silenced as blood spills on the camera before cutting out. The gang is all shocked as the match gets back on with Rocky Johnson being given the NWA title. Jackie quickly shut the T.V off as they sat in silence before Eric ran up the stairs. Hyde and Donna shared a look that told the other that the vigilante was about to get justice for the reporter and whoever else was hurt in the attack.


	23. The Encounter

The vigilante made it to the prison and saw the dead news crew on the ground. He kneeled and closed the eyes of the news reporter. He got up and went to the door of the station, which was padlocked closed. He did a spinning hook kicked to the lock and it broke off. He opened the door and gagged at the sight. Cops littered the floor with their blood splattered on the wall. In the holding cells criminals were either dead or on the brink if death. Eric continued to walk until he saw a near dead swat member. He kneeled down and looked at the man. The swat guy looked at the vigilante.

"Y-you're him. The vigilante." He said before coughing up blood.

"What happened in here?" Eric asked.

"A large number of criminals came in, there had to be more the a hundred of them. They started to kill people left and right, we tried to stop them but...there were so many of them."

"I-I'll get you out of here." Eric said.

"Don't. I'm already dead." He lifted his uniform and revealed four gunshot wounds. "You need to stop him, please."

The man slowly lowered his head and closed his eyes. His chest stopped beating and Eric ran down the hall. He entered an empty and looked around, his senses picked up footsteps and he felt a knife in his side. He fell to the ground and looked up at Intellect.

"Finally, we come face to face, Eric Foreman. I've been waiting for the day I can drain the blood from your body and throw your corpse into a six foot deep hole."

"Who are you?" Eric demanded.

"I'm the man that will take everything from you. But first I need you."

He pulled out a syringe and tried to take Eric's blood until Eric did a kip ups and does a side kick. The speed of the move knocked Intellect to the other side of the room. Eric pulled out something he took off the swat officer. Tear Gas. He threw the small canister and it released the chemical. He took the distraction as the chance to leave. Other criminals came in after the gas left and looked at their leader.

"What now sir?"

"I know who he is, which means I know how to get to him. Personally."

They left and as Eric climbed into his window he started to think,

"How do I take him down?"


	24. Ready to End it

Eric was with Donna in the basement when Hyde came out of his room and sat in his usual chair.

"So, Foreman. What happened at the prison?" Hyde asked.

"Mass homicide. I ran in and blood was everywhere. Bodies littered the hall. I ran into an empty room and came mask to mask with Intellect." He said.

Donna and Hyde leaned in as he pressed on.

"He said he's been waiting for the day to drain my blood. He said he would take everything from me but also needed me." He said.

Jackie came in with tears in her eyes. She ran over to Hyde and started to cry into his shirt.

"Jackie, what's wrong?" Hyde asked

"When the prison was attacked, t-the person that lead it...he, he kidnapped my dad."

She started to break down again and Hyde looked at Eric. Eric got the message loud and clear. He ran up to his room and grabbed his vigilante outfit. Donna came into the room as Eric was about to put his mask on.

"Eric, what are you going to do?" She asked.

"He tried to kill me, hurt you and Hyde, and now kidnapped Jackie's father. He can mess with me all he wants but messing with not one but three of my friends is where I draw the line. I'm going to end this." He said.

He jumped out his window and climbed down the tree, He stuck to the shadows and made his way to a rooftop with Intellect's men. He punched one in the jaw so hard two teeth came out. He avoided a punch from behind and reversed into a hard elbow to the man's head. He caught the fist from one and quickly broke his arm. It happened so fast the man had to look at his arm facing the wrong way before he could register any pain. He tried to scream but Eric punched him down. The last man tried to back away from Eric but he came to the roof's edge. Eric grabbed his shirt collar and held him over the edge.

"Talk and maybe I won't need the street sweepers remove whatever's left of your cowardly body from the ground."

The man said nothing. Eric punched him and eventually spit out a tooth.

"You want teeth, I want answer's! Talk! Where is your boss?"

"He's in an old house about a mile out of town."

Eric knocked him out and left him on the roof. He ran to the building and pulled on the door. It opened easily meaning someone was there. He didn't know if it was Intellect or just a trap. Either way he went in carefully. He walked in and found the one thing he didn't want to see.

"No."

_**A.N: So, Eric goes to confront Intellect with the goal to end this whole thing; However, he finds something else. What do you think he found? **_


	25. Only the Beginning

Eric walked up to a screen and saw a human figure on the screen, he reads the notes on the screen and finds out they have some kind of disease that would kill them by the time they turn thirty. The screen had the serum injected into them and the disease gets cured. Eric realized something important.

"That's why Intellect needs my blood, he's trying to recreate the serum to save someone." He continued to read. "'Through my research I have learned that this serum can save my daughter's life, after that I will make sure nothing ever hurts her again'. What does he mean by that?"

"It means I will kill anyone that will even think about harming her." Intellect said.

"Where is Jack Burkhart?"

"You will see soon." He said.

"I won't let you hurt anyone."

"I won't let you get between me and my mission, Foreman. The first person I will kill is you, then your family."

Eric became enraged and his iris's started to glow purple. He ran at Intellect and tried to do a three-punch combo. He tried to hit Intellect with a left and right which he dodged and then went for a left hook when it was caught. Intellect proceeded to dislocate Eric's arm. Eric screamed and fell to the ground. Intellect inserted a syringe into Eric's neck and took his blood. Intellect proceeded to kick Eric in the stomach as he was getting up. He punched Eric in the ribs and hit hard enough to hear a crack. He grabbed Eric's neck and threw him into the wall. He punched Eric and cracked his mask. He pulled out a knife and sliced Eric's chest. Eric's hoodie started to get stained with blood as he looked at Intellect. Intellect threw the knife at Eric's foot and Eric screamed. Intellect dropped him and chuckled.

"This is only the beginning." Intellect said before leaving.

Eric crawled a few feet before he was able to grab something to pull himself up. He held his ribs and limped out.


	26. Abduction

Eric was walking down the stairs and went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a coke. Red came in and grabbed a beer.

"Morning, Eric."

"Morning, Dad."

Donna came in and went over to Eric.

"Eric. I need to talk to you."

"Sure, what is it."

"Eric, I-"

Kitty came in and started to talk to Red. Donna brought Eric into the living room.

"Eric, I-"

Fez and Laurie came in and sat on the couch. Over the past few weeks, he's been teaching her how to speak the language of... whatever country he's from. They started to have a lesson and Donna brought Eric to the basement.

"Eric, I-"

Jackie and Hyde came in while having a conversation. Donna was starting to get annoyed at this point.

"Can you guys go upstairs? I'm trying to tell Eric something important." Donna said.

They saw that her calm demeanor was slowly fading. They instantly ran up the stairs and Donna started again.

"Okay, I think we're good. Eric I-"

Kelso comes in and interrupts.

"Oh, my fucking God!" Donna screamed.

Eric walks in front of Donna before she puts Kelso in the hospital.

"Kelso what are you doing here, I thought you were in Chicago helping Brooke." Eric asked.

"I was but I got a letter that you needed help with something urgent." He said.

"I never sent a letter. Kelso, I think someone is playing a prank on you."

They heard something smash upstairs and ran upstairs to see a group of thugs holding AK's and Galil's. In front of them is Intellect. His arm around Jackie's neck and a revolver pressed against her head.

"Well, look who finally shows up." Intellect said.

He fires the revolver at Eric and it hit him in the chest, he falls and is dragged down to the basement by two thugs. The Thugs behind Intellect put on gas masks and Intellect throws some kind of gas grenade that results in the Foreman's, Donna, Hyde, Jackie, Kelso and Fez passing out.

"Load them in the van before they wake up." Intellect says.

They put everyone in restraints and threw them in the van. Intellect got in and looked at Jackie.

"It will all be over soon." He said.


	27. One More Shot

Eric's vision was fading to black as he was dragged to the basement. His healing was preventing him from bleeding out but he still lost enough blood to make him tired and weak and the wound, while not bleeding, was still open and a liability. He focused his vision and saw a slightly blurry Russian assault rifle jammed in his face.

"And here we thought the Vigilante was supposed to be tough." One said we with a Russian accent.

"He won't be a problem much longer." the other said with a German accent.

Eric started to see dark again, he was ready to give up.

"I hope Boss doesn't kill them immediately, I want to have some fun with that red head chick."

Eric felt anger in him and kipped up. He grabbed the thug's wrist and snapped both of them. He heard the other load his gun and used his enhanced speed. He looked down and grabbed the thug's knife before throwing it at the other's hand. His gun fell down as he screamed in pain. He grabbed the thug with the snapped wrist and threw him into the T.V. His head went through the screen as Eric turned his attention to the thug with the knife in his hand. He grabbed his jacket collar and planted him against the wall.

"You are going to confirm a suspicion I have. Is he in the abandoned house?"

The man said nothing and Eric broke three of his ribs and his skull before knocking him out. He turned his attention to the other one. He pulled his head out of the T.V and shook him awake.

"Is he in the abandon house?" Eric demanded.

He said nothing and Eric flipped him through the table. Both the table and the man's back broke.

"You going to answer me now?"

"Y-y-yes, he's in the...abandon house."

"Thanks."

Eric knocked him out and went to his room. He put his hoodie on, then his trench coat, then his gloves and boots. Lastly, he put on his hockey mask on and then put his hood up. He jumped out the window and landed on a branch. He flipped to the ground and ran to the closest house. He climbed to the roof and ran along roofs until he made it to the abandon house.

***Inside***

Donna, Fez, Hyde, Kelso and the Foreman's were in a cage, while Jackie was strapped down to a table. Intellect was typing into the computer and the went over to a table. He pulled out a syringe and inserted it into a purple vial. He took the needle and went over to Jackie.

"What are you doing?" Jackie demanded.

"You'll see." Intellect said.

"Leave her alone!" Hyde screamed.

He went over and punched Hyde resulting in a bloody nose.

"Annoying bastard."

He went over to Jackie, who was starting to cry.

"Why are you doing this?" Jackie cried.

"I'm doing it because you won't survive without it. You see, you have a disease in you. I made the serum as a cure for you. If I don't then you won't survive to your thirtieth birthday."

He was about to inject her when the Vigilante came crashing through the window. The Vigilante stood up and looked at Intellect.

"Why won't you just stay dead!"

"Because you're still a free man."

Intellect puts the syringe down and looks at Eric.

"I won't let you win; I've come too far." He said.

"One more shot" the Vigilante said to himself.


	28. Unmasked

Eric immediately started to attack with everything he's got. He hit Intellect with a right cross and then a spinning back kick. Eric kicked Intellects leg which caused him to drop to his knee. Eric ran at him and tried to hit him with a knee strike. Intellect dodged and grabbed Eric by the neck.

"For the past few months, you've been nothing but trouble!" He screamed. "After tonight I will never have to see you again."

He proceeded to punch Eric causing part of his mask to break off. He kicked Eric into a wall and punched his ribs repeatedly. He punched him so hard that Eric started to cough up blood. He tore off Eric's trench coat and threw him to the ground. He kicked him in the ribs where you can hear an actual crack.

"Stay down."

"N-never."

Eric gets to a knee and gets hit with a crowbar. He spits up more blood and sees Intellect standing over him with a crowbar in hand. He hit Eric two more times in the head, causing his mask to break off more and the side of his head to start bleeding profusely. Intellect pulls out a knife and starts to cut at Eric's exposed skin. He makes a small cut that leads to blood dripping from it. Eric grabs the knife before he manages to make it to his eye and quickly rips it out and stabbed Intellect in the shoulder. While distracted, Eric did a kip-up while simultaneously kicking Intellect in the head. They looked at each other with pure hatred in their eyes. They ran at each other and both punched each other causing Eric's mask to fully shatter to pieces and Intellect's mask to break off. Eric finally got a look at the man behind the mask.

"No way. It can't be."


	29. It's Over

"Mr. Burkhart. You're Intellect!?"

"You finally figured it out. Took you long enough." He said.

"Why? H-how?"

"Well, seeing as I'm going to kill you, I might as well tell you. I learned a long time ago that Jackie had a disease. If it was left untreated, she would die, only problem is there is no treatment. So, I made one myself, why do you think I was put in jail? What do you think I embezzled funds for? Unfortunately, when it was ready, I was placed in jail and all my research was either stolen or destroyed. Not this time, this time I will save her."

He discreetly grabbed the needle and hide it behind his back.

"She could die. The risk outweighs the benefits. Look at me, I am forced to experience problems no one else does." Eric tried to reason.

"It doesn't matter as long as she's alive!" He screamed.

He injected the needle into Jackie's chest and she screamed in immense pain. She soon passed out and Eric ran at him in anger. Jack dodged with ease and pulled off Eric's hoodie. He grabbed him by the throat and looked at him with an evil smile.

"Have I told you that I used myself as an experiment with an early serum? The power it gave only worked on me unfortunately, but I couldn't argue with the side effects."

Jack's eyes glowed orange and he punched Eric to the other side of the room. His back hit the bars of the cage and he fell to the ground. He tried to get up but a kick from Jack knocked him on his back. Jack placed a foot on Eric's chest and tore Eric's short off.

"You've gathered a few small scares. It seems your healing doesn't heal the deeper cuts."

He placed a finger in the bullet hole in Eric's chest and caused Eric to scream. He forced Eric up and slammed his face against one of the cage bars. He bled more and fell to the ground and held his head.

"Eric, you need to get up and beat him." Donna said.

"I can't he's too powerful."

"Eric, do it for us. Do it for Jackie... Do it for your child."

Eric got up and looked at her.

"W-what?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you before, I'm pregnant. Now are you going to get up and fight or do I need to tell our kid that their dad gave up?"

Eric got up and his eye's started glowing purple. He ran at Jack and when he turned around Eric hit him hard enough it knocked him back. Jack hit the wall and Eric repeatedly hit him. He hit his stomach multiple times, avoided a punch from Jack, then hit him in the jaw. Eric grabbed his neck and threw him down to the ground. He got on him and repeatedly hit him in the head. He punched him until Jack's head was a bloody mess. He got up and grabbed Jack. He threw him head first into the computer's and watched as he fell to the ground. Eric went up to him and kneeled in front of him.

"For months you've been trying to torture me and my friends. Know it's my turn. How did you find out who I was?"

Eric slowly and painfully pulled a piece of glass out of Jack's face. He placed it in Jack's mouth and punched him in the mouth. Jack spit out glass and blood before looking at Eric.

"After your accident...Jackie came to see me at the prison and told me that my serum was destroyed. Soon after you woke up the Vigilante appeared...It was then that I was able to put the pieces together."

Eric got up and went to open the cage when Jack got up and pulled out a pistol. He fired and Eric watched as the bullet hit the floor less than a foot away. Eric looked back at Jack and saw his hand moved away from Eric's head. His wrist was grabbed by Jackie. Jack looked at his daughter with pure fear in his eyes. She snapped his wrist and he dropped the gun. She looked at Eric and he saw her eyes glowing purple just like his. She looked back at her dad and grabbed the gun. She pointed it at him and was ready to pull the trigger.

"Jackie, you wouldn't do that to your own father, would you?"

"Father? Father?! Father's don't kidnap their child's friends! Father's don't kill hundreds of innocent people! Father's don't turn their daughters into a science experiment! You are not my father; you are a waste of oxygen!"

"Jackie don't!"

"Why not Eric?! After everything he's done you can't possibly believe he deserves to live!" Jackie retorted.

"You're right, he doesn't deserve to live! But you aren't the one to do it! Do you really want that guilt on your conscious? Let the police handle him."

She dropped the gun and tears rolled down her face as she realized that she almost killed someone. She hugged Eric and cried into his chest. He hugged her back and walked her back to the other's. Jack picked the gun up and aimed it at Jackie. Eric heard the bullet fire and pushed her out of the way. The look up a jack holding the gun and aimed it at Donna. Eric ran at him and punched him. He threw Jack against a wall. He was beyond angry and his rage was taking over. He kicked Jack and he fell through the crumbling wall. Eric realized what he did and ran to the hole. He saw Jack with a metal pipe sticking through his chest. Eric fell to his knees and looked at his hand's. Jackie came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's over." She said. "It's over, Eric

_**Well, Eric beat Intellect. Now, how is he going deal with the thought of killing someone?**_


	30. Help

Eric was sitting on the hood of the Vista Cruiser. The events of last evening still replaying in his mind. He's been sitting on the car for most of the night, since he woke up from his nightmare.

_***Nightmare***_

_He watched as Intellects body pulled itself off of the pipes and stumbled its way to Eric. Eric looked into the clouded, dead eyes. The near fatal wounds on its head still dripping with blood. Multiple large holes on its torso with blood and pieces of organs coming out. It placed a cold, pale hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear._

"_You killed me. You're a monster, no one will ever treat you the same again. You will forever be haunted by this moment."_

"_No! No, I'm not a monster!" Eric screamed back._

"_You killed me; you'll kill again. No matter how hard you try, this will never go away. You started a plague on your soul. Without a cure...It will consume you. There is no stopping it."_

_***Real life***_

Eric looked at his hands. Only a few hours ago a man's blood stained them. His hands started to shake as he once again had the memory replay. He only could give a thousand-yard stare as his dad walked up to him. Red knew what his son was thinking, it was the same thing almost all of his war buddies had all those years ago, it was same thing he thought about for almost a decade after his first kill in the war. _Did I really just take a man's life? _Over time it got easier to accept, but this was Eric's first, and hopefully last, kill. Red knew this would be hard for him to accept. He placed his hand on Eric's shoulder and Eric looked up.

"Eric, you shouldn't feel ashamed."

"Dad, I... I killed a man. How do I not feel ashamed? How do I not feel confused? Angry? Disappointed? How... do I not feel like a monster?" Eric said as he looked to the ground.

"Eric, I know how you feel. I know it's hard to accept. The thought of taking someone's life, it's not easy to get over. However; when you remember why you did it, it helps."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I was in the same boat as you after the war. I was a mess. I couldn't sleep, eat, or even do something as simple as blink without those images crawling in my mind. But over time I realized, that if I hadn't taken their lives, they would've taken the lives of everyone I cared about. If you didn't do what needed to be done, your mother, your friends... Donna, would've been killed."

Eric looked at his dad and smiled.

"Thanks, dad."

Eric went inside and down to the basement. Red smiled, he knew Eric wouldn't get over it completely, but it was a good start.

_**And thus, we have come to the end... Is what I would say if this was the end. As you know, heroes don't just have one villain, Eric has a lot more coming. See you soon.**_


End file.
